It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by MidnightGirl467
Summary: Blaine gets into a car accident and loses his memory leaving Kurt to make him rememeber. But when that fails Kurt tries to make Blaine fall in love with him again, hoping that will make him remember but what happens when Blaine's Dad interferes?
1. Crash and Burn

**New fanfiction that i want to try. WARNING: death (not Blaines) before you ask :P . Let me know if you want me to carry on writing this story.**

* * *

><p>Me and Blaine were on our way to his parent's house for dinner. Secretly, we both dreading this. It wasn't his mother so much as it was his father. You see, Blaine's dad never treated him like a son, he detested Blaine and me because I was Blaine's boyfriend. My dad, however, did treat Blaine like his own son and that was probably why Blaine spoke so highly of my father.<p>

We pulled up in the driveway and parked but neither of us got out of the car or wanted to for that matter. Blaine took off his seatbelt and turned to face, looking me straight in the eye. He grabbed my hand and squeezed reassuringly. The reason Blaine was coming here tonight was for his mother, she was ill and had very little left to live.

"Whatever he says just ignore him. If he says anything like Blaine doesn't really love you. Ignore him. Remember Kurt, I love you. You're my teenage dream - he winked- that I'm still living in my twenties."

"It can't be as bad as last Christmas."

Blaine winced at the memory. So I cupped his face in my hand and smiled.

"Look Blaine, I put up with you dad. I put up with your normal fashion and your top 40 music collection and everything else because I love you. I love you so much and I don't want to loose you. It would kill me, Blaine, if I lost you."

I kissed him on the lips quickly not wanting to anger his dad too much. Smiling we pulled apart and headed towards the door. He knocked the door and then went in which I thought was funny because if it had been my parents' house he would have just walked straight in. Me and Blaine stayed away from each other no where near touching, not wanting to give any ammunition to his father.

We heard footsteps come bustling down the hallway and there was his mother in her wheelchair. She looked paler than ever but still managed a smile. Blaine leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and so did I. After all I did like his mother, she was lovely.

"Hey mom." Blaine said taking the handles to push into the dining room.

"Hey boys. Now ignore your father Blaine. I won't let him ruin tonight for us and you too, Kurt. How is Carole, Burt and Finn?"

I smiled. No matter what she never failed to ask about my family, no matter how she was.

"They great and how are you?"

She patted my arm and smiled.

"I'm great though I don't look it. Do forgive me, Kurt for I would ask how you are but Blaine doesn't shut up about you so I don't feel like I need to."

Blaine blushed deeply and me and his mother laughed.

"Look who it is. Mrs and Mrs Gay." His father said coming into the dining room.

When Blaine's father walked in the smell of alcohol drifted through the air causing the atmosphere to be tensed and no longer fun. He winked and smiled harshly at me and Blaine. I could see his mother frown and glare at her husband.

"Stop touching your mother, she doesn't need filth touching her." He snarled.

That's when Blaine flipped and it scared me because out of the two of us he was always the controlled one. He walked straight up to his father and punched him the face.

"I have had enough of this! The only filth in this house right now is you! Disown me do what you like because I would be glad if you didn't want me for a son! I don't want you as a father!"

I panicked and so Blaine's mother, she was breathing hard and I knew that couldn't be good so I wheeled her out of the dining room and gave her her calming tablets and a glass of water. I then rushed back into the dining room and saw Blaine and his father fighting and screaming at each other. I was surprised to see that it was his father that was bruised and bleeding more.

"Hey!" I shouted at them but it was no good.

Terrified I put myself in between them which give me a cut lip and bleeding nose. His dad pulled back and laughed. Blaine looked at me and then back at his father and glared viciously.

"Kurt take him home." His mother said who had come back into the dining room ."Ice, well help that nose of yours."

"Thank you." I nodded at her. "Come on Blaine."

Blaine looked at me and shrugged away when I grabbed his arm. He whispered goodbye to his mother and left the house, I tried to keep up with him but he was walking to fast. He opened the car door and slammed it shut. When I got in he still hadn't calmed down.

"Blaine, chill. Remember what we said before we went in? Ignorance."

He pulled out of the driveway and didn't answer me. It took him several minutes till he did.

"I couldn't hold it in anymore. Its okay for you to say that though isn't it Kurt? Your dad is accepting of you, loves you no matter what you are or who you are. Everyone loves you."

I was taking back. Didn't he remember what happened to me in High School?

"Kurt Hummel has the best family in the world." Blaine put on a whining voice.

"Hey, if you got a problem with me, Blaine let it out!" I shouted at him.

I pinched my nose and held it because blood had started to trickle down my clothes. I must look like a right mess.

"Yeah I have a lot of problems with you Kurt. The way you like to put me down about my fashion sense, my music taste and how unperfected my family is in contrast to your!"

I gritted my teeth. How dare he? I was only ever teasing when I mentioned these things to him. I couldn't stick him when he was like this.

"Let me out of this car now Blaine."

He did as I asked without any questions.

For about half hour I walked around Lima, endlessly. Not knowing where to go or if I should go back home and sort things out with Blaine. From my pocket my phone beeped loudly and I looked at it. 1 new message from Blaine.

_I'm so sorry. Let me come and pick you up. I love you and I am so sorry. Lets sort this out. _

I text him back the address to where I was for him to pick me up. He was right we had to sort this out. We both had overreacted but he still needed to apologize to me first in person.

I waited ten minutes for him and then I seen his car coming towards me. That's when the truck came into view. That's when it hit Blaine and the car causing it to roll over twice. That's when I screamed thinking I had lost Blaine forever and rung the ambulance. That's when my life crashed and burned right in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if i should carry on and if it should fit in the angst or something else rather than hurt comfort. R&R. Love MidnightGirl467 xxx**


	2. My Fault

**Thank you so much for all the alerts, favourites and reviews I got for the first chapter of this story. Thank so much means alot :) xxx**

**Just would like to say there may be a few mistakes in this and its not my best writing so sorry for that and if you want me to re-write it i will. _WARNING!_ Mention of death in this chapter but will be more of it next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

><p>It had been months since that night and he still hadn't woke up. He looked liked he was sleeping but I couldn't wake him up, I couldn't hear him say he loves me and I couldn't even see him smile. He lay there motionless and my heart broke ever second he did.<p>

His mother was down the hall in a hospital bed, hearing the shock of her only son's accident. She had tried to come and see him but she was to ill to move so the doctors forced her to stay where she was. Every now and then I would visit her and see how she was and talk with her but them times her husband wasn't there. He was checking on Blaine for her. About twice every two weeks this would happen.

We had found out that when Blaine was awake he would have severe injuries but none life threatening, he would be in a wheel chair when he would come home and have bruises obviously. But the one thing that scared me the most was that he had done some damage to his brain. The doctor's didn't know the full extent yet that would have to wait till he awoken. I was scared what if he couldn't remember me? But all my friends and family disagreed with me but I still worried.

Right now, I was in the room with Blaine by myself. None of his friends was here today or none of mine, just the two of us. Gently I brushed his black hair from his eyes and he did nothing, nothing at all. I placed my hand slightly over his and wished that he didn't come back that night to get me. That I didn't get out of the car. That we didn't argue. But it wouldn't change a thing.

"I miss you, Blaine. I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have come back that night. I would have come home to you, eventually. Remember you used to say me being stubborn and dramatic and you being argumentative at times would drive us apart? It did, you were right."

I tried to hold back the tears but it they were too forceful and pushed their way through my barrier. Flooding my face with tears I looked at him and kissed his lips which stayed perfectly still.

"Blaine, baby. Hurry and wake up. I miss you. Your mother needs to know you okay and Blaine, I promise you will never have to pick me up again- I laughed weakly- please, Blaine, wake up. I need you."

There was a knock on the door and a grunt behind it. I stood up from my chair and kissed Blaine goodbye and promised to be back soon. I didn't glance at his father on my way out but the strong smell of alcohol flew around the corridor.

"Stop." He shouted at me as I went to walk to Blaine's mom's room but he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

For a split second there I saw a glimpse of a broken man who lost the one thing he had left in his life. But then his usual horrific self came back, his eyes full of pure rage and anger. His mouth snarling at me. He hated me. I pulled away from scared of him for the most, but didn't want him touching me for the rest.

"Don't you see what you have done?" Mr Anderson screamed at me. "Don't you?"

I stared at him blankly. What could I have done this time? He blamed me for his son being gay though Blaine was gay way before I even knew him.

"You wrecked my family! You made my only son gay! Nearly killed him in a car crash that was your fault! You made my wife come in here, putting her into shock when she was already ill! You're the reason she's dead!"

My fault.

He was right. All this came back to me. I was the reason Blaine was in hospital with severe head injuries. |I had text him to come back that night to pick me up after we had a fight. The memory of the truck came back into my head and the brakes screeching. Blaine's worried face as he quickly glanced at me, a satisfactory smile planted on his face when he thought he was about to die.

Now Mrs Anderson was dead.

I couldn't look back at him. He was right. All of it was my fault. Except the one thing that I turned his son gay. I felt my hands shaking and the tears rushing down my face like a the rain in a storm. My fault. I ran my hand through my hair and looked back at the man I so deeply hated.

"Go. I want to do one last check on my son for her."

For once I actually listened to him. I ran. I left Blaine. I was hysterical by the time I came to the Hospital's entrance. That I had to text Rachel and Finn to come and pick me up. When they did, Finn and to pick me off the steps and lift me into the car. When the hospital and its patients faded from the car window I regretted running. Little did I know how much I would regret it in the morning.

I woke up on some lumpy mattress and a familiar smell of something I couldn't really remember but knew at the same time. I heard the faint noise of an engine outside and the rain falling outside. I tried lifting my head but it hurt to much so leant back down on the pillow. I could feel things coming from me and hear a beeping beside me.

I opened my eyes and saw a man wearing a long white coat over me and talking to me but I couldn't really understand him yet, as I wasn't paying much attention to him. The smell that I had smelt earlier had come from the second man in the room. A man I knew but there was more to it than that I just didn't know though.

My heart was beating frantically under my skin. I felt like a person was missing from this room. This cold white room. I felt like there was someone who was meant to be here, that mattered more than these two men. If it was I couldn't remember.

Whoever it was I couldn't remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want a re-write. Reveiw please. Follow me on my actual account on twitter LaurenJade_K or my glee one ATrueGleek4Ever :) Let me know if you do follow me and i can start putting spoilers up and stuff :) xxx love MidnightGirl467 xxxx<strong>


	3. Shattered

**Thank so much for the reviews everyone, so glad you all like it :) Here's chapter 3! Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Kurt POV<p>

I woke up my eyes were still red, puffy and sore from all last nights crying. I cried so much last night that my throat hurt, one time I even felt physically sick but thankfully I wasn't. Finn and Rachel stayed with me last night, they didn't think I was in the right frame of mind to be left alone. They didn't really say much to me last night but I was glad that they were there all the same.

I curled up in my blanket and looked out my and Blaine's bedroom window, everyone was carry on with their lives. Neighbours talking, cars driving passed, teenagers with their hoods up walking towards the local shop. I smiled a little, at least the smallest part of my life hadn't changed that much. My smile changed back to a frown when I knew that the empty space was going to be filled again for a while. Even though the smallest part of my life hadn't changed the biggest part had. Blaine was ill and would likely not remember me when he woke up. But there was a small chance that he would know me, remember what we had. Every night I prayed that that little small percentage would come true, that he would remember how much I loved him and wanted to be with him.

There was a small tap on the door, the faint smell of coffee on the other side of the bedroom door. Sitting up in bed and putting a pillow behind my back, I said the words 'come in'. It was Rachel with two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed me mine and smiled. I looked at the coffee and thought back to the times me and Blaine went to the Lime Bean during High School.

Rachel was wearing the same things as last night. She was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and shoes. It was a surprise that Rachel was wearing jeans but the girl was full of surprises. Her brown hair was brushed slightly but it was still wavy and lacked the usual care she used. She smiled at me and put her hand on my knee.

"How you doing?" She asked, her warm brown eyes full of the friendly love.

I sipped the coffee slowly and then lifted my head to look back at her. She was so worried about me, it was hard to believe that when we first met we hated each other. Rachel yes as annoying, loud and short as she may be she was also the gentlest, kindest and talented girls I knew. I was so glad she married Finn, it was nice to have a sister in law that I loved.

"I'm ….better. Yesterday was my breakdown, today is another day and I'm coming back stronger than ever for Blaine. He needs me, despite what his father says. I'm not loosing Blaine, okay? I can't . It would kill me, Rachel, physically kill me if I lost him."

I took another sip of my coffee this time a lot more than I did before. Rachel took her hand off my knee and ran it through her hair. She didn't say much for a while she just kept staring at the floor which was making me nervous. Did she know something I didn't? Had the hospital called? Had Blaine's Father come around? Had he called? So many questions, so many worries filled my head. Rachel finally put a stop to them thoughts when she spoke.

"Kurt? What will happen if he doesn't remember? If he has forgotten you?" She hadn't looked up at me once when she finally said her worries out loud. "I mean, where does that leave you?"

I shuddered at the thought. Of course the was a more of a chance that Blaine wouldn't remember me, it was hardly likely that he would remember much after the accident that I had caused. Why did I tect him to come pick me up? Why? All the self doubt and the guilt from last night returned and hit me smack in the face. I felt the tears in my eyes forming again and I turned away from her.

"Rach, I am praying for a miracle I know. I know he probably remember most things when he wakes up but how can I not hope and pray that he will remember me? I know, I'm not being realistic but if it was Finn wouldn't you be thinking the same? Rachel, you want to know what is really killing me inside? I did this! I put him there! I did this to him and it just makes me feel like I don't deserve him even more. His father was right, its all my fault!"

The tears burst through their barrier then and made themselves none. The image of the truck coming towards the car, it rolling over and over. The text everything came back to me from that night. It never left. It was all I thought about, it was guilt, love and worry. All my fault. Whatever I did to deserve this I wish I hadn't done it at all.

I heard Rachel put down her coffee and leave the bed. I turned around and seen her walking around the bed and she sat directly in front of me. Rachel put her hand on my face and the other squeezing my other hand. She stared at me for a long while before she decided to speak. I was still crying uncontrollably.

"Kurt, listen to me! This is not your fault, okay? It was some freak nature fate thing, not you. You of all people do not deserve this pain, this hurt or the trauma. Blaine doesn't deserve it, he won't remember his mother and she won't be around to tell him who he is, what he is and everything else about. But his father will, that's why you need to make him remember. If his father tells him who he is, he will the exact opposite to what Blaine really is. The doctors said he will eventually remember but they said they don't know how long it will take. But think about all the damage will be done then, Blaine will be too confused and be even worse. So, Kurt that's why you have to be there when he wakes up. He will remember you, there is no doubt about it. But the doctors said that he will eventually remember. Kurt Hummel get dressed and moisturise or whatever. Just get ready because we're going to the hospital."

Blaine POV

The doctors had done so many tests on me while I was sleeping or awake. Apparently it didn't matter whether I was conscious or not. A dirty, unshaven man stayed with me for the entire duration of the day ever since I had woken up. He felt familiar like we had been close once but drifted apart, I felt hatred towards him but didn't know why? What was wrong with me? What happened? Why couldn't I remember anything? Why hadn't no one told me?

The doctors and the man was talking outside, not quite loud enough for me to hear. They wear speaking in hushed tones, that were really annoying. I stared at the blank ceiling waiting for them to return. After a few minutes, the doctor came back in wearing his white coat and a blue shirt. The scruffy man walked in with dark jeans and a dirty brown t-shirt. He sat in the chair next to me and held my hand. Some part of me wanted to flinch away but I didn't as I didn't know the reason.

"Doctor, would you give me a moment with my son?" He whispered not taking his eyes off mine.

The doctor looked at me and smiled gently, he patted my father- which I was still trying to get used to- on the shoulder before he left. My father kept staring me down for a while like he was thinking hard about something. He smiled again to himself before he spoke.

"Can you remember anything?" He asked me, again in a whisper.

I tried to think of anything but my mind came up blank. All that came into my head was someone loving me and I loved them. There was someone that I was meant to remember but I couldn't. I just couldn't. My father was staring at me again so I shook my head to answer him quickly.

"I'm your father Blaine, your mother was really ill. She passed away the day you woke up but Blaine I promise you I will be here. Do you want to ask me anything?"

I pondered the question for a moment before answering. So I asked him the thing that I had felt earlier did I love anyone?

"You did but you recently broke up with …her. You still love her but you get all the girls falling over you. All you need is a rebound."

Just then at that a moment a man about my age with perfect skin and blue eyes came skidding into my room. He was wearing fashionable designer clothing and his hair was perfectly gelled. A girl with brown hair and eyes soon followed behind them.

"Blaine?" He shook his head twice and blinked at me before he repeated my name. My father stood up and glared at him. The girl looked like she felt extremely out of place and uncomfortable but ready to step in if she needed. The boy looked at me and held back the tears that were already forming in his eyes.

"Blaine, don't you remember me?" He asked.

I stared at him hard and long. But no recognition what so ever. Who was he? Could he have really been that important? I stared back at him and slowly shook my head.

"Sorry, no. Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, its a bit rushed at the end sorry about that. But please still R&amp;R. Follow me LaurenJade_K or ATrueGleek4ever on Twitter follow me on the glee one on there more often... Love MidnightGirl467 xxxxxx ::)<strong>


	4. Not All Hope Lost

**Okay, so here we go. Chapter Four. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

"_Sorry, no. Who are you?" _

The words literally stung me, the pain was incredibly hurtful. The stuck in my head like poison infecting me. I stared at him, my eyes not bothering to hide their pain and heartache as they let the tears fall as soon as the word sunk in. My mouth was dry and hung slightly open, I shook my head in disbelief. No, no, no. This was not happening, wake up Kurt.

"Blaine? Don't you remember? Don't you remember Kurt?" I heard Rachel say from behind me, her voice soothing, calm and coming closer with each word.

Blaine looked at Rachel then to me and than straight ahead in the direction to his father. Blaine's eyes were slightly rolling in the back of his head. He always did when he was thinking hard about something. Please Blaine, Please. I begged him. He had to remember me. He shook his head and looked back at his father who smiling victoriously to himself. My nostrils flared at the sight of him, my heart burned with anger and my hands turned into fists. This was never my fault, it was all his.

"I'm sorry, no. But if you want to tell me some st-" His father cut him off abruptly.

"Now, come on. Blaine, don't force to much on your memory just yet. You have only just woken up." His father smiled at him, that made me feel sick to the core that a man could do this to his own son, his own flesh and blood.

"Your sick, how could you even do that to him?" Rachel hissed at Blaine's father. Rachel walked towards him, she was small compared to his father's tall and lean figure. But of course it was Rachel, it didn't stop her a bit. She liked being dramatic.

"You shut your mouth…you come in here and act like you know him. He hasn't spoken to Blaine since they were in school!" He hissed back.

Was this man clinically insane? How could you do this to someone? To your son? How could you betray, hurt and confuse someone like this? He looked at me his eyes shone with fury and hate, but it didn't make scared, shy or hurt. It made want to hurt, I physically wanted to punch and I never ever had that feeling before.

Blaine rose on the bed, straining and causing himself more pain every time he did so. His curly black hair seemed even more curly and bushier than when I had seem him first. He groaned before lying back down the bed. Out of instinct, I rushed to his side only to be pushed away by his father.

"Don't go near him."

Rachel laughed causing me and Blaine's Dad to look at her. She rocked on her heels before walking slowly towards us. Blaine glanced at us all but stayed quiet. He was looking extremely confused, making me feel guilty about doing this to him.

"You really think that he won't remember, eventually? His memory will definitely come back and then you will lose him forever. You really want that? Cause I know your wife wouldn't, his mother." Rachel spoke quietly at the last sentence.

Her warm brown eyes searched Blaine's father's, hoping and pleading for some good in there. Praying that he would see what he was doing was wrong and terrible. She looked at me and sighed, before turning her head back to him. Gritting his teeth, he glared back. He walked up to her and I was genuinely scared and so was Rachel now of what he could do.

"Listen to me you spoilt little girl. Go, get out of here and take that with you - he pointed at me- if I ever see you around my son again, I will hurt you in ways unimaginable." He spat at her.

"I'm not staying away from him for long, I may not have been there when he woke up. But I will be there when he remembers!" I shouted at him.

Blaine stared at his father in shook at what he had just witnessed. He looked at his the confusion even brighter than before in his eyes. He muttered something but I couldn't hear him. Was he remembering something? Or was he just trying to remember? I didn't know. Because Rachel had grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the door and outside to the car park.

When we sat in the car we stayed there for a while, both of us not talking. Sitting in silence we both thought over what had just happened in the hospital. I didn't cry much to my surprise, I still had the violence and anger beating around and in my heart. It willed me to go back up there and punch him but despite how much I wanted to. I blocked out that Blaine asked who I was, I didn't need to focus on that. All I needed to focus on was planning and fighting for Blaine.

As if reading my thoughts Rachel placed her hand in mine before she put the key in the ignition. She squeezed gently and smiled at me.

"You'll get him back, Kurt." She whispered before driving off into the wonderful afternoon in Ohio.

**Blaine POV**

It had been weeks ever since that the fight between Dad and the boy and his friend. I think their names were Kurt and Rachel. I was so worried at the time, I was shocked at my father's behaviour. I had never seen him act like that but really I had known him at all for long. I wasn't able to remember anything but some flicker of memories from my childhood was slowly returning to me, even if they didn't make any sense.

It was scary, when I left the Hospital Friday. I was out into the real world with everyone looking , thinking and feeling everything. I didn't remember anyone that was in my life and I was slightly nervous that if someone saw me and said hey, and I didn't know them that they would get offended.

I was also extremely curious about Kurt and Rachel, why did my father hate them so much? What had they done to me? These questions still rolled around in my head but they never got answered because my father was the only person who could tell me and who I could ask. It was strange though because something reacted in me when I seen Kurt. Something, if only I knew what that something was? I couldn't understand it with it was love, hate, friendship or anything.

I stared up at the ceiling making patterns out of the funny lines that were engraved in the ceiling. I had been awake for a few minutes now but I didn't want to tell my father that I was up. Otherwise he would just fussing over me until I left the house for a walk. It been nearly an entire week that I have been out of hospital and all I had done was lay in bed, watch TV that I had no interest in at all and go for random walks in the local park. I wanted to do something, get a job or something but I was denied by father and the doctor. My dad never liked me leaving the house it was like he was scared that I would see someone or something.

I turned over in the bed onto my side, my head shaping out the pillow comfortably for me. I stared at the blank TV that was next to my bed and just looked at my reflection. I seen my dark curly black hair and the same dark eyes staring right back at me. I seen me, but at the same time I didn't. I couldn't remember my life, my relationships, my anything. I groaned and turned around facing the other wall that was painted cream. I hated looking at my reflection it reminded me of everything that I didn't know about me, the thought of what had happened to me and the worst part the confusion and worry of it all.

"I can't remember anything, I need help." I whispered quietly to myself. "Why was this so confusing?"

**Kurt POV**

It had been weeks and I still had no plan of to remind Blaine of who he was, of who I was and of what we had. I shuddered at thought of what his Dad might telling him and forcing him to believe. It was disgusting, how could you let your son feel so confused and lost? It was wrong and inhuman. I closed my eyes and moved my arm out to where Blaine would usually sleep.

"I miss you." I whispered softly.

I stared at the blank space that where he was meant to be. Somehow, I hadn't slept in his space and it was still neat and perfect from when we made the bed last. Well, on his side it was. I cried, quietly. Why did this happen? Why was being punished? What had me or Blaine done to deserve this?

I threw my head back down on the pillow and turned my head so I was facing the window. It reminded me of the time when I had laid here crying over Blaine that one morning when Rachel was here. Somehow, that seemed so long ago but yet we hadn't moved forward since. It was like a never-ending loop of pain.

I heard a hard knock on the downstairs but I refused to get up and answer it. They would have to come back later. Sighing, I placed the blanket over my head to drown out the knocking but it just grew louder and louder. Go away ! I mentally screamed at them. I heard the letterbox flap lift up and someone shouted through it to me.

"Kurt Hummel, get your cute butt down here now and let me in! I know you're here, your car is." Mercedes shrieked up at me.

Knowing that she wasn't going anywhere I grabbed my dressing gown off the chair and walked downstairs to let her in. Mercedes was a person that you couldn't say no to. I opened the door and to see her smiling widely at me. Her hair was of course straight and she was wearing her famous jeans, trainers, t-shirt and hat dive look. Mercedes wiped her feet on the matt before coming in and hugging me.

"How about a coffee?" She asked, the smile still wide on her face.

"Look, M. I love you but I just really want to be alone right now." I said looking at her, hoping that she would understand.

Yet, the smile never wiped away from her face. Her smile just grew as she pushed me out of the way to make herself some coffee. I just shrugged and walked over to the on the bar stool. Placing one leg over the other, I turned the stool to look at her.

"So, why are you here and why wont you leave?" I asked but I was smiling so she knew not to take it seriously.

"Well, I have some good news for you. Apparently, Puck seen Blaine walking around the local park by his fathe- Parent's house. So, today we are going to se if he goes there for you to talk to him and me to back you up."

"Really?" The excitement building up inside of me. The joy of the idea that I could talk to Blaine see him outside of his hospital bed and sort of help him remember. That's when two questions hit me, one more important than either. What if his father was with him? What the hell was Puck doing in a park? Not realising I had said them out loud, Mercedes answered me.

"Well, if he is we will just leave and go back another day. If not, you talk to Blaine. For the Puck thing, I have no idea. I didn't think to ask. Now, go get dressed while drink this coffee and then we can go out for dinner and then go to the park, maybe even do some shopping." She winked at me.

I truly did love Mercedes, she always pretended that everything was okay and that helped me. It didn't help me forget but it distracted me slightly that I didn't dwell to much on reality. I was so glad that I opened the door, Mercedes telling me this was proof that not all hope was lost on Blaine. Smiling, at thought I ran up stairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think? Review please :) Love MidnightGirl467 <strong>


	5. Remembrance

**Here it is, sorry for the long wait guys! School and everything is piling up on me and I had writers block writing this chapter. So ideas are welcome and thats half the reason why this chapter is shorter than the others. But anyway hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, I don't think I can do this. If his father catches the slightest glimpse of me, he's going to kill me! I mean, Blaine doesn't he even know who I am! What am I supposed to say or even do?"<p>

Mercedes had drove me to the local park and we had currently been parked outside for about half hour. I was clutching my coffee tightly in my hand, practically squeezing it. The contents was slowly dripping through the gap between the lid and the actual foamed cup, slowly into my hand. I wasn't paying much attention the burn marks it was leaving on my skin, my eyes and entire body was fixed on that park.

I could see Blaine sat on the park bench reading a paperback also by the side of him was a blue notebook, I had never seen before. The black curls on his forehead strained against the warm breeze that would occasionally whistle past. The sunlight hit the bench perfectly, helping me see him better, helping the world to see the perfection that was Blaine Anderson.

My heart ached and throbbed at the sight, my entire body was reaching out to him and missed him more than words could say. It felt unnatural to feel this sad and alone but it felt right because Blaine was the other half of me, it sounded cliché but it was no other way that I could describe it. It was killing me that we were separated and that he didn't remember a thing because if he did remember, it would have been so much easier for me, for us.

"Kurt?" Mercedes said, snapping my gaze back to in the car.

"Uh.. Yeah?"

"You're getting coffee all over you and my car." She laughed and gently took my coffee out of my hands as she did so her face grew serious and she spoke softer to me. "Look, Kurt if you don't do this now then you never will. Blaine deserves know the truth about his life, about you and who he is. Not the twisted mumbo jumbo that his father has made up. It's sick, what's he done. You're the only person who can fix this."

I nodded and gulped. Though Mercedes made it sound easy and not even slightly painful in any sense made me feel I could do that though doing it would be much harder and painful. Blaine didn't even know who I was and that meant I would have to earn his trust and friendship all over again. I would have to pray that he would fall in love with me all over again.

"Go, Kurt." Mercedes said, pushing me out of the car door and out into the shining sun. "I'll pick you up later, call me." She shouted as she drove past.

I was about to shout about my coffee but she just carried on driving away, there was no point. Smiling slightly at Mercedes, I entered the park and slowly walked towards Blaine. He was still sitting on the bench reading the book, with the blue notebook by the side of him. Blaine's hair was still ruffled in the wind but he didn't try to stop it to make it look tidy and I was glad of that, the ruffled hair made him look like perfect, more so than he already was.

As I drew closer to him, he raised his head and stared at me. He raised his eyebrows slightly but smiled at me and gestured for me to sit next to him on the bench. Hesitantly, I sat down and picked up his notebook and handed it to him. Smiling, he took it from me and placed it on his lap with his other book.

"Hey, I was hoping to see you again." He smile never faltering.

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I thought it was actually going push through my ribcage and out of my body. My hands were sweating like they never had before making me unable to respond to Blaine. I didn't even know what to say, I mean, what do you say to your boyfriend who doesn't know who you are due to a car accident and is believing what his twisted father is telling him? All I could think of was for myself was three things, I had to remain to simple, calm and light.

"H-hi, why were you hoping to see me again?" I asked turning to face him.

His cheeks turned slightly red and his eyes looked at the concrete path beneath his feet. Blaine held his hands together and drew circles on them with his thumbs. He looked so nervous and unsure of himself, a side to Blaine that I had rarely seen before and all I wanted to do was put my arm around him but that would only make him run and I had to make him stay.

"I wanted to know why my Dad hated you so much? Why he acted like that? I can't remember much, just some childhood memories and that's nothing. I also wanted to know what relationship we had? Was we close friends? There was…_is…_ something about you but I don't know what it was." He laughed slightly and carried on staring at the floor, making out patterns in the cold concrete floor.

The sun faded away behind clouds but my heart quickened as Blaine asked me about our relationship. Questions reeled in my head, should I tell him? Or shouldn't I? I didn't know what to do, but as I ran through the possible scenario of me telling Blaine that we had been in love since High School and were living together, happily for years now. He would freak out, in some ways he had only just met me and I would look like a crazy, obsessive, creepy stalker! That wouldn't be good, if I wanted to let Blaine remember what we shared. Simple, slow was what I had to be. The two words that could become my life if Blaine never truly remembered.

"We were friends, close friends. You helped me through something hard when I was in school. I was being bullied about my sexuality and you helped me." I smiled at the memory. It was never an infatuation with Blaine like it was with Finn and Sam, with Blaine it was real. It always had been and always will be.

Blaine turned his head and nodded politely at me, with his glowing smile on his beautiful face. His smile, the cure to whenever I was feeling down, especially when that smile was for me. It made everything seem right when everything felt so fragile. Blaine picked up the notebook and book in his hand and clutched them tightly to his chest. He didn't ask anymore questions about why I was bullied so I didn't press that matter as I watched Blaine's gaze turn to the sky.

"What is the notebook for may I ask?" I asked him as I pointed to the notebook.

He chuckled to himself and stared at me. His dark curls still gently blowing in the wind and he's still holding that mischievous yet kind glint in his eyes. Blaine smiled he clutched the notebook closer to his chest and his cheeks blushed a slight pink. I frowned, what was with that?

"Uh…it contains the ..uh memories that I remember. I write them down, so I can never forget them again. I don't want to feel this helpless again. It contains pictures of my mother. She ..uh…died, just before I woke up and it's like…like I never knew her." He frowned at the last part and my heart dropped into my stomach.

My entire body ached for me to pull him close and hold him tight to make him feel better but it wouldn't comfort him, it would make him run away from me. I hated not knowing whether or not he would eventually remember me. I hadn't been around for the test results thanks to his twisted father. I just needed to know the facts about what was wrong with Blaine but it was impossible to find out.

"It's …uh.. Stupid, I know." He sniffled and my heart broke there and then, all over again. I hated it when he pretended he was crying because he always wanted to remain strong, no matter what.

"It's not stupid, I know what it's like to loose your mother. I did, when I was really young. It's hard dealing with it, it must be even worse for you. You knew her and have the memories but you can't access them ." I sighed, life was truly unfair, it will rip you down as soon as your happy and it won't even feel sympathy for you.

Blaine smiled faintly before turning his head to look at me. I couldn't help but smile after all this time, he was finally looking at me with no one else to stop it and though the conversation was depressing, somehow he was smiling too. I closed my eyes and savoured the moment, keeping it close to me forevermore just in case I lost him again. Without really thinking about my hand slowly moved over to where his was and I gently squeezed it. Realising what I had done I immediately pulled back but he wouldn't let my hand go, he kept it there and held it tight to him like he never wanted to let me go.

My heart was beating so hard, I was surprised that Blaine couldn't hear it. I shook my head, he couldn't be remembering me. That was too soon, too lucky for that to happen to me. No, it couldn't be. But he wasn't pulling away and his face, he had the glint in his eyes like he always did when he looked at me. My breathing was ragged and my body was shaking. I didn't what to do or even say…

"Blaine?" I whispered softly to him.

"Kurt?"

And as soon as he whispered my name, my heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hoped you enjoyed it! Please review ! Check out my own stories on ThatRomanceMagic and follow me on twitter PottersGleekTVD Love MidnightGirl467<strong>


End file.
